


Hitting (On)

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Malec AU, Quidditch AU, alec is a dork, enemies to lovers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec and Magnus are Beaters of opponent Quidditch teams and hate (love) each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting (On)

Magnus grinned as he sped forward on his broom, the air rushing around him making his hair fly. The bat was in his hand, ready to hit the fast approaching Bludger and sending it in the direction of the Ravenclaw Seeker. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins, he felt vibrant with energy. It seemed to resonate with the crowd’s cheers and whoops in the Quidditch pitch. His eyes were focused on the Bludger and at that moment he swore he had never wanted anything so bad as he wanted to hit that Goddamned-

And in that exact moment he saw a blur of movement infront of him and the Bludger speeding in the direction of Slytherin’s Goalkeeper, Raphael Santiago, instead and Magnus could think of a lot of different ways Raphael would be pissed right now. Magnus glared at the boy grinning infront of him.

Alec Lightwood.

‘Alright, Bane?’ He taunted, his crystal blue eyes shinning with mirth.

Damn him and his gorgeous, no _stupid_ , blue eyes.

‘You are going to pay for that,’ Magnus shot back, his face hot with anger.

Alec smirked, ‘We’ll see,’ and turned away from him, zooming away from Magnus no doubt in search of the Bludger. Magnus took the opposite route, hoping to take Alec by surprise. He was so going to pay for this.

He hated Alec Lightwood. Hated him ever since he found out he was appointed the new Beater of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. At first he liked him, really liked him, but ever since he broke his arm from a Bludger Alec directed at him during their first match he found it hard to grow fond of Alec. 

Like right now when Alec was circling the pitch, his body bend forwards on the broom, ready to fly towards the ball. His eyes scanning the field and coming to rest on Magnus. Magnus glared back at him. Then the Bludger caught his eye, he flew towards Alec and did the most stupidest thing he could think of.

He winked at him.

To his surprise Alec _blushed,_ his pale skin flooding with colour and he looked bashful. Magnus did a double take before remembering the Bludger and flew towards it.

They ended up winning the match.

* * *

Magnus came out of the changing room, clad in his purple silk robes, his hair still wet from the shower, his newly applied eyeliner drying on his lids. he ran a hand through his hair trying to tame it. 

‘Congratulations, Bane.’

Magnus’s hand froze and turned around to see Alec Lightwood standing behind him, still in his Quidditch robes. The blue of his uniform made his eyes stand out and Magnus couldn’t help but remember Alec’s reaction from a few moments before. Was it possible that Alec might like him? He didn’t even know if Alec swung that way. He had never seen him with a boy before, or a girl for that matter. Magnus thought he looked beautiful, he had always thought that. With his pale skin and his striking blue eyes and that messy hair that was always swept across his forehead like he didn’t care about how he looked and still looked good anyway. And then Magnus hated himself for thinking that. He hated Alec, he hated the way he raised his head high like he thought he was better than everyone, he hated the way that Alec walked; lazily but with a grace that Magnus could never figure out, he hated the way Alec smirked at him, like he was taunting him. Just absolutely hated him, hated how he could make Magnus go weak in the knees with just standing there and looking at Magnus.

‘Thank you,’ Magnus said and started to turn away.

‘But don’t think I won’t beat you next time,’ Alec said. ‘You just got lucky.’

 _There it is_ , Magnus thought. 

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t hear what you said over the fact that we won.’

Alec opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Then he settled with saying, ‘See you on the field.’ And walked away but not before Magnus noticed the limp Alec was walking with.

‘You’re limping,’ he said.

‘Really? I didn’t notice,’ Alec said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

‘You should get it checked.’

‘Worrying about me, Bane?’

Was he flirting with him? 

‘No, I just want to beat you myself when we face each other again, Lightwood’

He saw the set of Alec’s jaw and grinned.

‘Screw you, Bane.’ 

* * *

The match between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was tough. Magnus was rooting for Ravenclaw to win ofcourse, he wanted to see Alec in the next match not the small redhead who was circling the pitch. Magnus admired her, he had learned that when she almost broke the Ravenclaw Seeker’s skull open the last year. 

His eyes were fixed on the Bludger and that’s when he saw it. The second Bludger was approaching Alec from behind him but Alec’s eyes were fixed on the ball infront of him. Magnus yelled in warning, his voice drowned by the crowd who were doing the same but it was too late. 

Alec was knocked off his broom and was falling. Magnus couldn’t help but think how he looked like an angel then, his pale skin reflecting in the sunlight. He was unconscious from the looks of it. He saw Jace Lightwood, Alec’s brother-adopted brother, who was the captain of the Gryffindor team catch Alec before he hit the ground.

* * *

Magnus entered the Hospital wing to find Alec awake, staring at the ceiling, his hands linked together and resting on his chest. He let out a sigh as if he was bored out of his mind or was figuring out a big secret of the universe.

Magnus had a feeling it was the former.

He approached Alec and cleared his throat, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. The dark haired boy turned his head and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. He sat up, putting the pillows behind his head for support.

‘Bane.’

‘Lightwood.’

‘Coming here to laugh at my misery?’ Alec laughed bitterly.

‘Why would I do that?’ Magnus asked, a little shocked by Alec’s reaction.

‘Right, I forgot you wanted to do this to me and you missed your chance.’

Magnus scoffed and shook his head. How could Alec possibly think of him like this? Sure, he had wanted Alec to lose but he had never wanted to hurt Alec. He looked around for a chair and found one at the foot of Alec’s bed. He dragged it until it was infront of Alec and sat down.

‘Alec,’ he said softly, Alec’s first name sounding foreign on his tongue. ‘I would never hurt you.’

Alec stared at him for a moment like he was trying to assess what Magnus had just said. 

‘It’s hard to believe when you’re trying to throw those Bludgers at me.’ 

Magnus looked at Alec in disbelief. ‘That’s what I’m suppose to! I’m your opponent Alec!’

Alec rolled his eyes.

‘And anyway now you’ve gotten yourself injured, my purpose has more or less vanished.’

‘There are other players to hit.’

‘Yes but there’s only one to hit on,’ Magnus said feeling bold, a grin forming on his lips.

Alec’s jaw dropped. ‘What did you just say?’

‘I think you heard me perfectly.’ Magnus started at his fingers, trying to chip off the blue paint on it. He spared a glance at Alec who looked shock but, it wasn’t Magnus’s imagination, a little pleased at the same time.

‘You don’t even know if I’m gay.’

‘You don’t know if I am gay either, Alexander,’ he let his word roll of his tongue lazily, enjoying the way Alec took in sharp breath.

‘Are you?’ Alec asked curiously. ‘Gay I mean.’

‘Bisexual.’

‘Oh.’

‘Is there a problem?’

‘No,’ Alec said. ‘It’s just-I thought you hated me-’

‘Well you did break my arm-’

_‘It was a game, Magnus!’_

Now it was Magnus’s turn to lose his breath. He had never heard Alec say his name before. He had a mad desire to ask Alec to say it again.

‘Tell that to my arm!’ He shot back instead. He went quiet for a moment before saying, ‘I didn’t hate you Alec, I can’t hate you.’

‘Why?’ 

Magnus got up from the chair and came to sit on Alec’s bed. He leaned in closer to Alec, the scent of Alec filling him up, the sight of Alec so close making his heart beat so hard he was afraid for a moment that it would burst out of his chest. He looked at Alec now, taking in his wide blue eyes, his flushed up cheeks, his mouth. Alec licked his lips and Magnus leaned in closer and whispered, ‘because every time I see you I want to do this.’

And he kissed Alec.

Alec gasped when their lips touched and then he moved, cupping Magnus’s jaw with his hands to hold his face in place while he kissed Magnus back eagerly. Their kiss heated up, Magnus pushed Alec back deeper into his pillows and bit Alec’s bottom lip. Alec groaned and parted his lips for Magnus. Their tongues collided, Magnus was losing his mind, he was losing his fucking mind. Alec here, Alec now and how could he have let this stupid rivalry get in the way of this for so long-

Alec pulled back for air, his forehead touching Magnus’s, his pupils blown wide, his mouth parted and gasping for air. Magnus stared at Alec for a moment, his hands still resting on either side of Alec’s face before leaning in and catching Alec’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it, Alec’s hands found the hem of Magnus’s shirt and slipped under it, hands tracing his bare back making Magnus shiver. He pulled away from the kiss, their lips inches away and whispered, ‘still think I hate you, Lightwood?’

Alec pretended to think for a moment, ‘I’m not entirely convinced.’

‘Let me change your mind then,’ Magnus grinned.

‘It’s going to be rather hard.’

‘I love a challenge.’

‘And I love winning.’

‘We’ll see about that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alecbluewood on tumblr!


End file.
